


That's the move

by waldenwitch



Series: little spoon [1]
Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series), Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Chef RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Flirting, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldenwitch/pseuds/waldenwitch
Summary: Banging Delany to try and get over your crush on Chris Morocco.(Prequel to Just the taste of you but both can kind of stand alone)
Relationships: Alex Delany/ Reader
Series: little spoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	That's the move

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where this came from (that’s not true entirely- shout out to AdelaFromJaneEyre's comment on my other fic that got me thinking about Delany). Technically the prequel to Just the Taste of You but you don’t necessarily need to read that one first or ever- I think this one can stand alone? IDK, IDK. (RPF: keep it to this quiet corner of the internet; don’t make it weird)

You: a newish part of BA, making friends, learning new things, navigating workplace crushes.

It was late on a Thursday. The Test Kitchen had long ago shut down for the night and now even the 26th floor, where your cubicle was, was empty. You had been so focused on the article you were working on that you lost track of time and when you realized the time you were so deep into it that it just seemed smarter to keep working than call it a night. Keep the momentum and inspiration going. You were thrilled when you got assigned a big article for the magazine and it was time to craft your research and interviews into something spectacular. 

“Hey.” 

You looked up, startled and confused at the voice. You could have sworn you were alone and that was not the voice of Dalia, the woman who tidied up in the evening. A head appeared over the cubicle divider- Alex Delany. 

“Um, hey. Thought I was alone up here,” you said. 

“Aw, nah. I’ve been slaving away over there,” he gestured vaguely to the other end of the floor where his office was. Alex pointed to the bottle he held. “One of my favorite natch wines. You want?” 

You hesitated. You were still new enough that the wisdom of drinking at your desk with your coworker late at night seemed off. But it was Delany. Smiley, comfortable Delany. A friendly drink. It wasn’t the first cocktail hour you’d had at work, but the first one on one one for sure.

“Come on, you’ve earned it,” he urged, cracking it open. 

“Okay. Sure.” 

He grinned and wheeled a chair over sit near you, legs stretched out, loafers resting on the desk next to yours (Christina’s). 

“So this is what you do?” You asked him. “Drink at the office alone?” 

“Hah. No. I’m on deadline too. Got up for a stretch break and when I saw I wasn’t alone I thought maybe you could use a little treat.” 

You two had a drink. And then another one. It was good to loosen up after being hunched over your keyboard for most of the day. It was good to talk with someone- especially someone that made you laugh as much as Delany did. He was sweet and funny and you almost accepted his offer of another third drink but you took the time to assess yourself. 

“Oh, uh, maybe not. That might have been two glasses too much. Fuck, that has gone to my head.” 

“When’d ya eat?” He seemed concerned. 

“I… lunch-ish? 11?” You tried to remember.

“Aw, no. That’s way too long. You realize you literally work in a test kitchen. You are surrounded by food and yet you’re sitting up here starving.” 

“Not on purpose!” You protested. “I’ve been busy!” 

“Shame,” he said, shaking his head. “Come on. Shut it all down. We’re going out. Getting you a slice.” He screwed the top back on the wine, a small bit left, and put it in his tote. You looked at him and he looked back. “I’m serious. Ya gotta eat.” 

You couldn’t help but smile, slightly embarrassed. “Fine. Okay.” 

“You need looking after,” he grinned. 

After the late night slice he walked you home, and awarded you the leftover wine. 

The next day Delany interrupted your work again. 

“Hey! Lunchtime!” 

You looked up from your computer. 

"Come on, I’m not letting you starve yourself again.” 

“It wasn’t on purpose!” You protested. 

“Sohla made the most amazing pulled pork and roast veg situation for family meal.” He tugged on your hand, physically pulling you out of your chair and down to the test kitchen. 

You’d observed previously and learned first hand the night before that Delany was a toucher. Not inappropriate in any way, just friendly, tactile with everyone. But… was it your imagination or did his hand linger a little longer on your back than it would have if you were Gaby or Brad? 

“She emerges from the cube!” Molly sang out, seeing you enter the TK. “Nice to finally see you again.” 

“Workin’ too hard, I know. I told her,” Delany agreed, hands on your shoulders. 

Molly met your eyes and raised her eyebrows. You could practically hear her thoughts. You gave the barest shrug of your shoulders. She opened her blue eyes wide. Molly and Andy had been had become your friends almost instantly. The three of you just clicked and got close fast. You knew this interaction would launch a massive text chain between the three of you whether you wanted it to or not. But maybe their thoughts could help you navigate this. Whatever this turned out to be. 

You inhaled a plate of amazing roasted vegetables, surprised to find yourself hunger than you thought. But everything was forgotten- food, Delany, your friends’ debate over the latest Netflix hit- when you heard a familiar voice call your name from Station 2: Chris Morocco. 

“Come here! I need a palate I can trust.”

You buzzed with the compliment. Practically the second you started working in the Bon Appetit Test Kitchen you developed the world’s biggest, heart pulverizing crush on Chris. A crush that both of your friends clocked instantly. Some how they noticed all of your flirting attempts with him but the man himself did not. Today though, you focused on the work- giving your notes on the spice blends he and Sarah were developing. He listened carefully to your feedback.

“You have got to finish that article ASAP,” Chris said. “We need you back down here.” 

You glowed. He noticed you were gone! He wanted your skills! It was enough of a boost to help you power through the final round of edits on your article later that afternoon. 

***

Delany became a fixture in your cube, and after you moved back down to the kitchen, article finished, back on recipe testing, he followed you there. It was never unwanted and always had the air of coincidence and spontaneity but it was definitely more than usual. A thing that did not go unnoticed by some of your coworkers. 

“Just fuck him already,” was Andy’s advice. “Fuck the boy and tell him if he blocks my oven again I will kill him.” 

“You’re just having a bad day,” Molly countered. “That fish did not burn because he was blocking it, Andy, that fish burned because you had the oven up too high and forgot about it. More Delany means more drinks. And more Delany means less mooning over Morocco.” She gave you a significant look. 

You sighed. She wasn’t wrong. You felt a pang of guilt for the sheet amount of flirting that was going on in the Test Kitchen lately- Delany towards you, you towards Chris. Only you were reciprocating Delany’s and Chris continued to be oblivious to yours. Maybe you should just give in, you thought to yourself. Delany seemed to be up for it and he could be the perfect distraction distraction from your overwhelming unrequited crush on Chris. They weren’t interchangeable, they were human beings for gods sake, but maybe getting involved with someone else could help you to finally get over Morocco. 

As you were packing up for the day, Delany stopped by your cube. 

“You a vegan?” he asked. 

“Not currently but I have been. Why?”

“We’re doing One of Everything at a vegan place in the East Village and Rhoda suggested you for a guest.” 

“Me? But I’m still new and-“ 

“Oh come on. You’ve done a handful of vids. It’ll be fine. Rhoda says you’ve got the vegan cred, you know what’s good veggie-wise. And what better way to get your cute little mug on the channel.” 

You grinned. “Okay. Fine. Sure. Let’s do it.” 

“Awesome! I’ll text you the deets.” 

The shoot was arranged quickly and soon enough you found yourself at a banquette in the Village waiting to be served a shit ton of dishes topped with cashew cream. 

“Scoot closer,” Kevin urged the two of you, framing his shot. 

Alex slid right into you, his thigh tucked against yours neatly. You briefly forgot how to breathe. Jesus. Maybe you were more into him than you thought. 

You’d filmed a few demos in the TK but you were still getting used to being in front of the camera. Eating in front of the camera was even weirder than trying to cook normally while being filmed. But it was easy to forget all that after a few minutes as you found yourself blasted with full force of Delany’s attention. It wasn’t a persona faked for the camera but it was a little more intense under the gaze of the lens. His body was warm next to you, his gaze locked onto your mouth, it was more intoxicating than the pet nap you were trying not to nervously gulp down. Of course it was electric, you reminded yourself. Delany could have chemistry with a potato. The amount of chemistry Delany would have with a potato could power one of those potato clocks you made in fourth grade science. 

Before you knew it, you were ridiculously full (those single bites really add up!), a touch tipsy, and a little high off the vibes Delany was throwing your way the whole shoot. The two of you stumbled outside while the crew packed up. 

“Man, that was a long shoot,“ Delany trailed off, stretching out his body. Sitting for that long had done a number on the both of you.

“A long time to sit,” you agreed. 

“Who knew spending a whole afternoon eye fucking you would be so tiring?” 

Your breath caught. “Delany-“ 

“How could I help it?” He tilted your chin up with two fingers. He leaned in and kissed you. A good solid kiss that took your breath away and was over too quickly. Delany leaned back, hands in his pockets, grinning, pleased as punch, clearly enjoying the effect he’d had on you. 

“Alright. You have a good evening.” 

“Wait, what?” Your voice sounded confused and faint to your own ears. Was this motherfucker really kissing you and running away? You put a hand on his arm. 

“You know the rule,” he smirked, “One of everything.” 

“You… you absolute asshole.” 

He laughed. “Pick this up tomorrow? Eat an actual meal together? Without the camera crew? Assuming we’re hungry by then.” 

“Um, yeah. Sure. I guess.” 

He laughed again. It was a great laugh, you had to admit that. 

The date went well. You liked his enthusiasm for the food and drink in front of you. You liked the way he focused his entire self on you. The last few dates you’d been on, the person had spent more time on their phone than looking at you. And to be honest you’d assumed Delany would be like that. But he wasn’t and it was a welcome surprise. You felt comfortable with him. He was easy to talk to. You didn’t get tongue tied the way you sometimes did around Chris. 

After dinner you hit a bar for this neat herbaceous cocktail that he insisted you just had to try and then you ended up making out in the cab on the way to Delany’s place and then on his couch where he brushed his lips slowly up your neck. You felt him inhale and shivered at the sensation of him taking in your scent.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, so close to your ear. 

“Uh-huh,” was all you could manage. Okay? It was far more than okay. 

“Come here,” he murmured, pulling you onto his lap. You straddled his lap and kissed him back, his beard unexpectedly soft against your skin. 

“God, I want to be inside you.” 

What a coincidence- that was the exact thing you were aching for as well. 

***

You’d been seeing a lot of Delany and Molly, naturally, wanted details. Halloumi wasn’t the only thing getting grilled in the Test Kitchen that day. “You’re looking happy lately. Delany the reason?” 

“Maybe.” 

Molly rolled her eyes. “So that’s a yes.” 

“Yes, I’ve been holding on to that chest hair and taking him for a ride.” You curled your fingers to mime how you raked your nails through it. 

“So the rumors are true?” 

“Oh yeah. He is a great…” you trailed off mid sentence having seen Chris walk in. Molly turned to see what distracted you. 

“Oh. So that’s still-“ 

“It’s good sex, Molly. We have a fun time together. He’s just not…” you struggled for the right word.  
“He’s not Chris.” 

“Nope. And I need to get over that.” 

You tried. You really did. You threw yourself into whatever was going on with Delany. Not a relationship but not not a relationship. You weren’t together all the time, which was a relief as you didn’t think you could keep up with his schedule- lots of night outs, big dinners, DJ sets, scouting out new dive bars, etc- but it was good when you were together. It felt special and you were getting better at being his designated ‘instagram boyfriend.’ 

You’d even stayed the night a few times, let him make you breakfast. 

“I thought easy breakfast. Little morty-d, some eggs, some toast. Easy breezy.” He handed you a novelty a mug that read “Florida state bird: the mosquito” over a cartoon depiction of said insect. Look at that,” he said, showing off the meat proudly. “Mortadella is my love language. Oh shit. I keep forgetting. You’re mostly veggie aren’t you?” 

You shrugged. “Mostly. But I eat a little meat here and there. More so since starting at the Test Kitchen. I mean you try resisting Chris’ chicken katsu sandwiches. Meat rarely and in moderation but I’m pretty flexible.” 

“Yeah you are,” he smirked. He leaned into kiss you and electricity ran from his plush lips to your lady bits. 

Between breakfast and a surprise post-breakfast-quickie, you were both late to work and worse you had no time to dart home and change out of the outfit you were wearing- the same one from the day before. You resigned yourself to this reality, squared your shoulders, and hoped that your past self had left a sweater in your cubicle. Christina was in a meeting and you had hope that the sweater move could happen without any comment. Unfortunately it was caught out almost immediately. 

“Nice move using the ol’ desk cardi to distract from the fact that you’re wearing yesterday’s outfit.” 

“Molly! Shhh!” 

She held up her free hand. “Sors. Not trying to blow up your spot. Just wanted to bring you some morning smoo.”

“Thanks.” You took the cup of purple liquid gratefully, not bothering to ask what it was. Whatever it was would be delicious. 

Molly, however, was still on the hunt for details. “So. Sleep overs. We talking a relatsh or we talking friends with bennies?” 

“We’re…” You didn’t want to talk about it, you didn’t want to define it. You definitely didn’t want to make a thing. “We’re enjoying each other’s company. I don’t know what to call it, Molls. I don’t know what I want it to be.” 

“You want it to be with Morocs not Delanz that’s what you want.” 

“Molly.” A headache was forming behind your eyes. All the stress pounded out of you while you were bent over Delany’s kitchen counter earlier that morning was suddenly back. “Just… let me figure it out on my own, okay?” 

On paper Delany wasn’t the guy for you. He was nice enough, almost too nice, a little too everything. Too many buttons undone revealing too much chest hair. Too many disco records. A little too much doin’ it for the ‘gram. Too much enthusiasm. But all that too much made him impossible not to like. He was a good friend. A good person to be around. You forced yourself to focus on that, to stop yourself from constantly wishing her were someone else. Why couldn’t you just be happy with what you had instead of pining after what never was going to happen? The sex was good. Of course it was. He was giving and attentive but however great that was, he wasn’t the one you thought about all the time. It felt so good to be wanted. But it wasn't enough if you didn’t fully want him back.

***

Hot 10 weekend rolled around and everyone was excited about the opening party. You all were expected to make an appearance but it was far from a chore. A chance to dress up, eat lots of good food, hit the open bar, and celebrate? Yes, please. You a picked out a new dress and did your hair, feeling great when you walked into the party. 

“Oooh,” Andy trilled, taking in your ensemble. “Looking hot. Which one’s it for?” 

“Why not both?” Molly slung an arm around your neck. “Why not us, And? You don’t think she put on the good underwear for us?”

“A measure of true friendship,” Andy said sagely. 

“You have no idea what my underwear situation is,” you retorted. 

Andy looked at you pityingly. “In that outfit it is pretty clear. I don’t need to see it to know you got the good stuff on. But seriously, that dress is fire. You’re definitely going home with somebody.” 

“You and Delany still going at it like bunnies?” Molly asked. 

“Molly. Don’t.” 

“So what you’re using Delany for his body? Nothing wrong with that,” Andy said. 

“It’s not like that. Not exactly at least,” you said. More and more it was feeling like that though. It was feeling bad. You had hoped good sex and a-more-friends-than-a-deeper-emotional-connection would be enough. But it wasn’t. You had thought getting involved with Delany would help you to move on, help you not to think about Chris all the time. But it hadn’t. 

You spotted Chris across the room. It had become a bad habit- you kept finding yourself aware of him, looking at him, even when you didn’t mean to. Jesus. Get it together, you told yourself. Yes, he was cute. Yes, he was smart and kind and you couldn’t stop thinking about him. Maybe hypnotism could get him out of your system, you thought idly. 

Chris caught your gaze and waved. You were more than happy to have half an excuse to leave your friends’ discussion of your relationship. Or non-relationship. Whichever it was. 

You ended up in a discussion with Chris that started with a debate over acceptable toppings for deviled eggs and ended up in an 80s movie quote off. It was comfortable and natural and you didn’t have to try. You weren’t desperately trying to get his attention, you were just talking. You were more relaxed, happier with Chris. You didn’t mean to compare him and Delany but you just couldn’t help it. You didn’t compare your friends- you had room in your life for a lot of different personalities and kinds of friendships. But it was impossible to ignore how you felt more like yourself with Chris than with Delany. Delany was great. He was a good friend. But the zing just wasn’t there. 

Carla interrupted, bringing over some sort of coffee guy to meet Chris. You took that as your cue to leave, impulsively squeezing his forearm. “Catch you later,” you said and he smiled.

Making your way across the room back towards Andy, Delany intercepted you with a drink. “Negroni for m’lady.” 

You thanked him and he settled a comfortable hand on your waist as you both turned to listen to Rapo’s opening remarks from the bar. See, you told yourself, considerate! Ugh. It’s a party. And yet there you were trying to pressure yourself into having a good time. Trying to keep your doubts out of your mind. Trying to relax into the hand Delany had on the small of your back which suddenly felt heavy and suffocating. Fuck, Molly was right. You needed to figure out where this was going, what this was. It was turning out like the sweater you impulse bought two weeks ago- super cute but better suited to someone else, tight, a little itchy, and just not your style. 

A bit later, you saw Chris whisper something to Carla and grab his coat. You darted out after him, hoping your egress looked more casual than it felt. 

“You aren’t sneaking out are you?” You called out to him. 

“Well…kind of.” 

You raised an eyebrow. 

He sighed. “Not really my scene you know.” 

“You sure you can’t stay for another drink? I think some people are heading out to Scar’s for a slice in a bit?” Despite the amazing food, this was the plan Brad and Ariel were batting around. 

“I don’t know,” Chris rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m pretty tired. Just gonna head home. You guys have fun though.” He paused. ‘You look… you look really nice. You always do but tonight… you know, all fancy.” 

“Thanks.” It wasn’t what you wanted but it filled your heart with such hope it was ridiculous. The elevator dinged its arrival and he stepped towards it. “See ya,” he waved and you composed yourself before heading back in. 

“You good?” Molly asked when you returned. 

Your eyes involuntarily flicked over to Delany. “Um… yeah. Mostly. Probably. I…” 

“You don’t have to explain, girl. I’m just checking in.” 

“I’m good,” you assure her. 

“Okay. Cool. Cause you’re looking a little sad there.” 

“Life is a rollercoaster, Mol.” 

“Okay.” She leaned in to hug you. “Make good choices.” 

“Always, mom.” 

“There you are!” Delany put an arm around you. “You good?” 

“I’m… good. Yeah.” You smiled. 

“Cool.” You felt his eyes on you. Only on you. It was weird but nice to be the center of anyone’s attention especially Delany’s hyper focus. 

“You wanna get out of here?” He asked, voice low. 

You nod and he leads you out and into the elevator. Finally alone, he breaks into a grin. “Thanks. I didn’t think I could keep my hands to myself a second longer with you in that dress and all.” 

You liked it, the attention, the way his hands skimmed down your lower back and rested with a squeeze on your ass. It felt good. Delany was great. But half your mind and all of your heart wasn’t in that elevator. You were thinking about Chris. Thinking about the smell of him. A new scent, some kind of subtle cologne for the event, that you carefully cataloged in your only-slightly-creepy-and-stalkerish-mental-catalog-of-Chris-scents. 

Delany kissed his way down your neck, taking advantage of the privacy of the elevator.

“Delany… we gotta talk about this,” you finally broke. 

“You want me to stop?” 

“No but maybe…“ you struggled to put into words. This wasn’t how you saw tonight going at all. “You’re terrific but this is just all a little…” 

“You don’t want anything serious,” he guessed. He looked deflated. 

“Well… yeah. Kinda.” 

He’s quiet for a moment. “I wouldn’t say no to taking this thing to the next level. I like you. I like you a lot. We have a lot of fun together. But I appreciate you being honest. And if you’re not into this we shouldn’t push it. Kinda wish I hadn’t had to hear it while you’re looking that good, a little insult to injury, ya know? But… better to pull the band aid off quickly, right?” 

“Sorry.” 

“I’m sorry I’m not Morocco. He’s a good guy. A lucky guy.”

You winced. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

“A bit, yeah. Took me a minute to figure out if it was more of a professional, intellectual thing or something else that made you run after him like a puppy.” 

“I’m sorry,” You apologized again. “I tried. I thought I could ignore it, get over it. But it’s just too big if thing right now. You deserve someone who is not hung up on another guy. You deserve someone really great.” 

“It’s cool. Friends sans benefits?” He put out his fist.

You bumped it with your own. “Sounds good.” 

The consummate gentleman, Alex Delany saw you home and assured you that you’d stay friends and things wouldn’t be that weird at work. You were grateful. You wished you liked him more. You wished there was more of a future between you too. Things had been good. They’d been more than okay. But that hadn’t been enough. You had to believe that it was possible for you to be truly happy, truly present with someone, even if it didn’t end up being Chris.


End file.
